A Mirror's White Book
by phoenix's shadow
Summary: This is a rewrite of a story of the same title. this is a kagxsess 'shipping. Kagome can fight! Kagome has a mamoto partner that is missing she has tried to find her but all she knew was that she's not in the mamoto world, and now she knows...
1. prologe

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha and Zach Bell and never will whimpers but I do own the idea of this nanananan

Summery: This is a re-write of a story of the same title. This is a kagxsess 'shipping. Kagome can fight! Kagome has a mamoto (spelling?) partner that is missing she has tried to find her but all she knew was that she's not in the mamoto world, and now she knows…is that her partner is in the past and fighting for the enemy.

_Chapter one:: The White Book_

_Kagome's point of view _

'_It's been three year since I fell down the well, and nearly five sine I lost her… but enough of that. Since I started going down the well, I thought I would have real ''friends'' but the shard hunters aren't really my ''friends'' they're just…bound to me because I'm the one that shattered the jewel and that I'm the weak' jewel detector, yeah right. I'm not, weak that is, well they still thing so, but I have been having secret training with Lord Sesshomaru for the past two years, after I saved Rin, but they don't know it. They just want to feel better by having some thing to protect._

'_Since I started training with Lord Sesshomaru I changed my wardrobe now I dark coloured jeans and a black t-shirt that says ''yes…but not with you'' in blood red writing and combat boots and I changed my yellow over sized bag for a smaller messenger bag with a yin yang symbol on the front, with a spell on it to make it larger then it seems … and my hair I just got that done yesterday it's short It's up to my shoulders and flipped out. I now travel with two swords form Lard Sesshomaru the one that is like Inuyasha's Tessaiga in most ways and looks like his but has a dragon going up the blade and on the Hilt the colours are black with different shades of blue he's called The Death Giver and my other looks the same but only I can feel there differences she is called The Life Breather, like Lord Sesshomaru's Tensaiga. They were both forged from a fang of a kitsune I had found .They both have a concealing spells placed on them, so my ''friends'' wont see them and last but not least is my bow, Lady Kaede gave me it looks like Kikyou's but it is of a darker wood._

'_Inuyasha is going to come and get me soon okay I just need to put make-up on and finish packing…well start packing here okay Inuyasha's Raman, check, pot to cook Raman in, check, Shippo's candy, check, bathing things, check, gum for me, check, black trench coat in case it's cold, cheek, eye liner, cheek, swords, bow and arrows, check, ah…last butt not least her white book…'_

Please Review for me, I would love feed back


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Zach Bell and never will _**whimpers **_but I do own the idea of this nanananan

Summery: This is a re-write of a story of the same title. This is a kagxsess 'shipping. Kagome can fight! Kagome has a mamoto (spelling?) partner that is missing she has tried to find her but all she knew was that she's not in the mamoto world, and now she knows…is that her partner is in the past and fighting for the enemy.

'_Thoughts' _

"Norm. Speaking"

_DIFF. P.O.V._

A Mirror's White Book.

_Chapter Two_

_By: Phoenix's Shadow_

_Kaggy-chan's Point of View _

'_Inuyasha hasn't come to get me yet. He normally would have come to get me by now 'cause he cares ''so'' much! Note the sarcasm here please. I wave and hug to Mama and Grandpa and kiss Sota on his head, I know he hates it when I do that, but I know that this time I might not ever get back and my brother knows that too. _

_We both said it was best if Mom and Grandpa didn't know they would be so sad. They do need hope that everything is perfect back then, well demon and friend wise they know the warring stats era is not the best place for your seventeen year old daughter. They don't really know the kinds of demons I face everyday; they still think Inuyasha protects me. Sota knows the truth he knows everything, even things about her, _

_Then I close that door to the well house and jump in the well. I see the warm blue light I see every time I go through time, but I hear Inuyasha yelling at… I climbed out of the well too see… Lord Sesshomaru there I knew that he would eventually team up with us to get Naraku. Or… Be closer to me… to help train me nothing more then that, but I do want some one there that tells' me the truth and he is the only one who tells' me other then Shippo and Rin but…STOP…. I can't have these thoughts garrr. _

_Stupid thoughts! I may be blushing gods I hope not. I finish climbing out of the well and sitting on it…they haven't noticed that I'm here that is ''so cool'' right? Hehe. Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru as well as Kirara knew I was already there, I know they smelled me way before I even was half way up. I set my bag down to watch the ''fair fight.'''_

_End point of view_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE BASTERD!!?" Yelled an enraged Inuyasha, the demon lord stood there looking bored as ever …but to the truly trained eye he was looking lovingly at….at Kagome?!?! WTH?!?!

_Fluffy-sama's point of view._

'_I Lord Sesshomaru falling in love with a weak human, no she's not weak but she is only this way because I trained her, no she was always like this at least her sprit was always strong…but no one really noticed maybe,… maybe Rin has made me soft…Rin and that human…no.…no her name is, is Kagome are the only ones I have let see me smile. "_I only wish to defeat Naraku, not to humiliate you half-breed"_ I herd what the monk and the slayer were talking about _

"What! He's up to something I know it"

"Yes Sango but we will need the extra strength to defeat Naraku."

"Yes, yes you are right there but Inuyasha's brother what if he kills us in our sleep?"_ I wanted to laugh_

_At that comment but didn't my emotions are not for the weak to see. I may laugh in the company of Kagome this evening _

_End point of view_

All the while when Lord Sesshomaru was talking to him self Inuyasha was trying to kill…no he could never do that, trying to…too hit the lord (ya that will do.) But was falling miserably when the Lord was not paying much attention to his half brother he was and is an excellent fighter he wouldn't have to pay much attention to his half brother's sloppy form. (AN: if you haven't guessed I love, love fluffy-sama)

Just as Inuyasha was getting ready to attack the lord of the west with his wind scar, nun other then Rin came running up to Kagome saying "pretty lady Kagome, Rin missed you soo much" now she was attached to the young time travelers right leg. Now that that happened her ''friends'' finally seen that she was sitting right there.

Miroku was the first to say anything, he walked up to her with out stretched arms saying "Oh Lady Kagome I thought you were going to stay in you time for a few more hours."

Moving away from the monk so escape the inevitable groping, she said "Yeah well, Sota is having friends over so I thought that I could come a little early." But she knew that she came here to be with real friends Shippo, Rin, Kaede and Lord Sesshomaru.

Sango then asked "Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to team up with us….what do you say about this??" Kagome then put her finger on her chin as in deep concentration and said " well, Sesshomaru is a full demon and we could us that extra power…"at this Inuyasha growled "and full demons have a flair of finding jewel shards…" the party was looking at her "he has five in his pocket …and really this should be about Rin I'm know that she would want a play mate and well Shippo can get a little lonely so this should be about Rin and not you two " Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and doing her best puppy dog face…no one can say no to that "Inuyasha how 'bout you and Sesshomaru call a truce just for now and when Naraku is gone and the jewel is hole then you two can kill each other." after a full minute of silence

"Fine! But it's only temporary." he growled and he stomped off. Kagome grabbed her bag and started slowly walking to the village letting the others go ahead of her, Shippo still on her shoulder and Rin by her side she found the demon lords eyes and gave a light smile.

Please Review for me, I would love feed back


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Zach Bell and never will _**whimpers **_but I do own the idea of this nanananana

Summery: This is a re-write of a story of the same title. This is a kagxsess 'shipping. Kagome can fight! Kagome has a mamoto (spelling?) partner that is missing she has tried to find her but all she knew was that she's not in the mamoto world, and now she knows…is that her partner is in the past and fighting for the enemy.

'_Thoughts' _

"Norm. Speaking"

_DIFF. P.O.V._

A Mirror's White Book.

_Chapter Three_

_By:: Phoenix's Shadow_

_Kaggy-chan's' Point Of View _

'_Sesshomaru stayed out side of the hut facing the forest, he said that the smell was unbearable, and I highly doubt Inuyasha would welcome Sesshomaru with open loving arms. Whatever, everyone had already ate something before I came and I had pizza, three cheese pizza, __**drools**__ … any way everyone is sleepin' except Sesshomaru he would never sleep in the presents of pitiful humans. _

_As seeing everyone was indeed asleep I took out a low powered flashlight and took out her white book, still the same as that last time I saw it: feather white about the size of my math text at home, with its crossing parterres and the medium sized circles dawning it, I open it and see faded almost invisible symbols that only I can read any one who were too pick it up and try to read it would have a hard time, not only because the text is faded with age, the symbols were white to begin with and in an unknown laguage. My fingers go over the text once before I decided to put it away and get some rest, _

'_Six hours latter the sun was just coming over the horizon and I started to make Inuyasha's ramen. I just didn't want him to yell too much right now I have a headache. The artificial chicken smell woke Inuyasha and the others. _

_I gave them all a bowl and I walked out of the hut seeing Sesshomaru, as I asked _"um…do you want some?" _I was trying my hardest to fight down a blush but gods in the morning light he look's like one of them...a god an angel or something like that…oh!_

_And I knew he dose want some because one time I asked Sango to lend me Kirara for a bit. She did it because she thought that I wanted to go home, but no I wasn't going there I was going to train with Lord Sesshomaru. I made some ramen after we finished training and gave some to Rin and Jaken, I asked Sesshomaru if he wanted some but he said no just as he is doing this time and just as the last time he had it, Rin slowly walked over to him and said with a puppy dog face I use so much _"Lord SesshomaruRin wants Lord Sesshomaru to eat all this ram--ramen Rin think it's really good" _talking a slurp for effect….for a 7 year old girl she is very intelligent. And everyone in are party saw her puppy dog face and knew that the ''emotion less'' demon lord was going to eat it all. I'm so glad I thoht her that'_

_End Point of View_

After the shard hunters were finished eating there breakfast's the girls went to the hot spring and the demon lord had to stop the peeping monk nearly 10 times in 10 minutes. After that they started out, Kirara was on Kagome's shoulder instead of her exterminator friend, she has been at Kagome's side more and more ever since Kagome's ''friends'' started to ignore her more and more. Shippo was sitting on her dark massager bag on the same side as Kirara, he would have been on the other shoulder but Moe and Mena the names her gave her swords, were on her other side, still concealed. Her bow on the same side as well. After a good half hour into there trek the shard hunters saw Jaken sitting on the side of the rode leaning on his staff of two heads with his free hand playing with dirt. When the toad demon noticed that his lord was there in a blink of an eye he got up ran over there composed himself took a breath and "M'lord you have returned to you lowly vassal" in the classic worship pose. The demon lord look very, very annoyed in a emotion less sort of way, he glare at the toad and started to walk once again, Rin in her intelligent seven year old mind set stuck out her tung and walked after her savior. The rest of the group after that. Inuyasha just had to be the best so he ran to the front were Sesshomaru is and glared at the demon but it was still not as glare-like as Sesshomaru's glare.

The days went on and nothing happened because of the new addition of the demon lord of the west. The shard hunters fell into an agreeable walking fashion typed thing. Miroku and Sango in the middle Inuyasha at the head Kirara Shippo and Rin close behind and Kagome at the rear with Sesshomaru next to her, her ''friends'' didn't seen to care that Kagome was there with a demon that could kill her at any moment. But no they were talking quietly so that Inuyasha would not hear. No they weren't plotting to kill the half demon they were just talking.

"--no grr you can be so grr" finished Kagome with a blush, "but I still don't want to tell them yeah 'hey Inuyasha yeah I know you, Miroku and Sango and don't like me, at all so I'm just going to go with your brother 'cause I think he cute' yeah that would go well." then she covered her mouth seeing what she said her face now turning into a tomato. He looked at her with a smirk "you think I'm cute?" he turned his head back to the path glancing at Kagome's tomato face become more tomato like "yes, you think I'm cute, would it help you face if I said that you're cute too?"

"WHAT!!" the others looked at her she was waving her hands saying it was nothing. "NO that would not help…wait you said I was cute too." glancing at the demon lord with a slight blush.

"Do you ever not blush?"

"Yes, but….gods it's not every day when a demon lord says you cute after you say it to him and look I'm still walking." she put her hands down now resting in her jean pockets. She took a breath, "now…now what?" looking over at the kids of the group "I mean what now? Is there any other way that I can put this? Grrrr you know what I mean right?? You're smart right? Yeah you're smart, oh sorry I tend to do that some times." with a small giggle. The lord looked at her shook his head and said "latter, oh kay?"

"all right, I guess," it was getting late and Inuyasha was force to pick I spot for camp he did and just as always there was a convenent hot spring so the girls could beath. The monk kept trying to think of some way to go and see them, but failed miserably. The rest of the night was fine Kagome was teaching Rin how to make ramen with Shippo so she didn't always have to and the kids loved to lean something knew.

After supper was over in was latter Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had left camp a while ago and seen that only Rin her self a certain fox and a fire--cat noticed. Kagome excused herself and said she wanted to go for a walk which she did, she just wanted to walk to be wherever Sesshomaru is. She found him or rather he found her. He was there in all his glory his eye's searching for something Kagome looked up to him lovingly and it seemed that he found it he kissed her right there, Kagome was shocked at first but then kissed him back he ran his tug over her bottom lip asking fro entrance witch she complied. When they had to part for air Kagome said one word barley over a whisper but Sesshomaru's demon hearing indeed herd it "wow." the two kiss again and again, the demon lord asks Kagome the one thing she wants to hear "will you become my mate?"

"I would love too, but I don't know what will happen if and when the jewel is whole….can you wait for me?"

"I wouldn't love you if I couldn't" with that they kissed again unnoticed to them, chocolate, emerald and cat like eyes watching them.

AN:: okok I know that some people don't like it when fluffy-sama and kaggy-chan fall in love just like that but for the past 2 years they have been in there dating thing 'cause fluffy-sama has been trainning her ok?

Please Review for me, I would love feed back


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Zach Bell and never will _**whimpers **_but I do own the idea of this nanananana

Summery: This is a re-write of a story of the same title. This is a kagxsess 'shipping. Kagome can fight! Kagome has a mamoto (spelling?) partner that is missing she has tried to find her but all she knew was that she's not in the mamoto world, and now she knows…is that her partner is in the past and fighting for the enemy.

'_Thoughts' _

"Norm. Speaking"

_DIFF. P.O.V._

A Mirror's White Book.

_Chapter 4_

_By: Phoenix's Shadow_

When the two soon-to-be mates walked out of the forest the lord said to his future lady, running his clawed hand though her hair, "you know, it soot's you" and kissed her cheek before they were completely out of the woods. And she blushed at this Sesshomaru had to suppress a laugh because Inuyasha and the rest of the human shard hunters were there, getting ready for the night. Inuyasha jumped up to a tree, Sango was near Kagome, Miroku was across the fire from Sango while the kids and the fire cat were with Kagome, the demon lord was resting closer to Kagome then Inuyasha would have liked but Kagome didn't seem to mind so Inuyasha kept his tong for once. (An: is that even possible?? Well this is MY story so ya it is huh pigs must fly)

The next couple of days went on fine not a care in the world, but you know that had to end, Murphy's Law

And all that. With blades of wind and dead came straight for the shard hunters, Kagome screamed out, tears coming to her eyes she could no longer move her left arm. With that the demon lord seen the wind witch and attacked in a blind rage. The shard hunters were more that shocked just when Sesshomaru was attacking the witch Inuyasha was about to use his own sword.

_Kagome's Point Of View _

'_Pain….Pian that's all I can feel just like when she was taken from me. I can feel some one near me trying to help but I won't work, it never dose when you open old wounds. _

_I try to move it but the pain is unbearable I slowly open my eyes the battle was raging on my arm was covered, when I looked to my left Shippo, Rin and Kirara were there my little fox exclaimed "Mama! You've been asleep forever I thought you would never wake up!" throwing his arms around me. In a choked voice I asked "how…how long have they been fighting?" he didn't have time to answer Rin decided to get into the conversation "Rin thinks that Rin would have had time for Rin's bath" said with a smile but Shippo started to talk "more like 3" he mumbled. _

_I looked over to the battle field and saw Inuyasha attacking Naraku, Sesshomaru, he was fighting Kagura. He herd my pervious question he knows I'm fine, so has calmed down a bit but not much Miroku and Sango they are fighting off the evil half demon's demon army. Then I saw her she was just standing there… why…..why did Naraku have to take her from me oh gods I miss you!! I asked Shippo to grab my bag he did of course, I opened in slowly, I grabbed the one thing I think she would be dieing to see….her book….Kanna's white book'_

_End Point of View _

As Kagome was doing this, Kanna was looking over the battle field she had to suppress a sigh of relief when Kagome started to move again, when Kagome picked up what she was going to, Kanna gave a small smile and she ran…..she ran to Kagome gripping her mirror close to her chest. When she got to where Kagome and the kids were, she gave them a small smile that said I'm not going to hurt you, Shippo and Rin nodded and smile back once they seen that Kagome didn't seem to mind that she was there. When this was happening all the fighting stopped and they saw the to girls finish there hug and to see Kanna standing in front of the small group that was there.

Please Review for me, I would love feed back

I can't think of anything else write right now so I'm just ganna leave it like this but then I can always update latter when my thinking hat is out of the work shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha or Zach Bell and never will _**whimpers **_but I do own the idea of this nanananana

Summery: This is a re-write of a story of the same title. This is a kagxsess 'shipping. Kagome can fight! Kagome has a mamoto (spelling?) partner that is missing she has tried to find her but all she knew was that she's not in the mamoto world, and now she knows…is that her partner is in the past and fighting for the enemy.

_Thoughts' _

"Norm. Speaking"

_DIFF. P.O.V._

A Mirror's White Book.

_Chapter 5_

_By: Phoenix's Shadow_

In that moment Naraku knew he had lost, he had been foolish, he knew Kanna was starting to remember but he hadn't known how much, he hadn't thought that the process would bee this far all ready, he seen the shard hunters freeze at the seen and ordered his army to attack that sent them into action, he knew that Kanna needed a clear shot or the spell would never work, the book user was sitting up now and she had the book open and said an attack spell the demons in the path were gone now and one word sealed his fate

"TA'ZO"

A binding spell it would send is soul to the mirror, it connected the demon army stopped attacking regaining there own free will the wind witch was clutching her chest as her hart was once again in her body,

Miroku was holding his cursed hand away from his body as the wind tunnel closed,

Kohaku regained his memories and killed himself,

Naraku's body turned to ash, and the jewel flew to Kagome's out stretched hand it purified in an instant and she smiled and turned to see Kanna starting to disappear the book had caught fire they smiled sadly and said good bye.

Then wished that Lady Midoriko won the battle inside the jewel.

Then it disappeared.

She started to disappear too; she yelled that she loved Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin and Kirara.

She found her self on the other side of the well Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kirara and a girl her senses told her was Rin, waiting for her.

Please Review for me, I would love feed back


End file.
